


A Matter of Convenience

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FWB Katt, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Thirst, implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: The scuff of gravel doesn't make him startle, but brings a quirk of his lips around the sugary stick as a shadow falls across his face. One eye cracks open to a figure haloed in the beating sunlight, shaggy hair wild. The shadow leans down, hot breath replacing the cool relief of shade as teeth close around the other end of the candy and snap down, breaking off half for itself and pulling away.“You know these things will give you cavities.”Keith's tongue darts out to flick the shortened stick into his mouth, crunching down nonchalantly as he raises his shoulders.“S'better than cancer from the real thing, right?”





	A Matter of Convenience

Cherry lips wrap around the end of a candy cigarette as scuffed red sneakers tap out a senseless rhythm onto the bumper of the car they're perched on. It might be something he heard on the radio today or last month, or it might just be the accumulated nonsense of the day leaking out in morse code. Either way, Keith is perfectly happy to let it happen, squinting against the sun, head lolling as he leans back against his elbows on the trunk of the old beater.

His chauffeur is late. Not enough be annoying yet, and not even an unexpected amount of late, but late all the same.

Dark eyes close fully, giving up on trying to pick out shapes in the sparse clouds when the sun beats down so relentlessly against him, slowly frying him to the hot metal underneath. He wonders what the melting point for human flesh is, and if he'll at least melt properly enough to leak inside the cracks of the trunk so he can haunt it in puddle form forever.

The scuff of gravel doesn't make him startle, but brings a quirk of his lips around the sugary stick as a shadow falls across his face. One eye cracks open to a figure haloed in the beating sunlight, shaggy hair wild. The shadow leans down, hot breath replacing the cool relief of shade as teeth close around the other end of the candy and snap down, breaking off half for itself and pulling away.

“You know these things will give you cavities.”

Keith's tongue darts out to flick the shortened stick into his mouth, crunching down nonchalantly as he raises his shoulders.

“S'better than cancer from the real thing, right?”

A puff of breath that might have been laughter escapes as hands fall to Keith's knees, thumbs tracing the green tinged skin bared through the ripped holes there.

“Mom's gonna kill you for ruining another pair.” The tone is teasing as Keith closes his eyes again and leans back more fully, pillowing his arms underneath the back of his head as he stretches against the glass.

“I ain't afraid of Colleen Holt.”

Matt sputters a real laugh this time and hops up on the trunk next to him, sprawling out backward with an arm shading his eyes.

“You're a real fucking idiot if you aren't, buddy.”

A lazy grin spreads across Keith's face as he rolls his head toward Matt, squinting against the sun again. “That's what I've got you for.” He winks at Matt before rolling his head back to bask in the sunlight like a content cat. “As long as she's got real kids to be mad at the stray she feeds is safe, right?”

He gets an elbow to the ribs for that one and doesn't bother to protest.

“That one was from her.” Matt grumbles, simultaneously sour that Keith still refers to himself as the stray they picked up, and really glad he hasn't decided that they're brothers – not that he would protest for one second if Colleen went to officially adopt the third teenager kicking around her house, but he's a man with needs and eyes.

And Keith is very easy on them.

Matt is less easy on parts of himself when he thinks about him, certain parts that tend to take a beating.

The wiry torso next to him stretches as if Keith were reading his mind, graphic t-shirt riding up to expose his hip bones as his back arches and a groan escapes his lips.

A matching groan nearly escapes Matt's, but Keith twists to face him, wincing as he touches an even hotter part of the metal they're on.

“How long you think Pidge is gonna be?”

Matt half shrugs, lifting his arm to check his watch.

“Dunno. Mathletics lets out in like twenty-five minutes.”

Keith snorts, mumbling 'mathletics' to himself as he slumps back again and closes his eyes.

“Nerds... wake me up when she gets here.”

Matt hums, staring down at Keith's relaxed face, sprinkled with freckles from too many afternoons waiting in the sun like this. Colleen always tries to smear him with sunblock in the mornings when they trail half asleep down the stairs but he's gotten good at dodging her – too many years spent ducking the spit slick thumbs of matrons wiping dirt from his cheeks to fall prey to it now. She always clucks her tongue at him with a sigh and hands him a plate of breakfast anyway, accepting his cheeky grin as an apology that he doesn't offer.

It's a comfortable routine, one years in the making since she brought Keith home from an overcrowded foster home and pleaded without words for Katie and Matt to make it work. It had been worry wasted – Pidge adopted him immediately, using him to reach higher places in exchange for snarky companionship and a video game buddy. Matt had been a little more wary, unsure of what to do with the quiet boy that slunk around their house like a cat whose tail had been stepped on a few too many times. Matt's first attempts to befriend him had been met with tentative interest, as if it were a trap to get Keith out of the house that happened to be baited with something particularly tempting. He hadn't wanted to push too hard, knowing that space was at a premium where Keith had come from and not wanting to encroach on it now. That had all gone out the window when he saw him sitting in the office of their high school with a split lip and a scowl, earned in a brawl with three boys bigger than him after they stole Pidge's backpack. Matt had barged in and plopped himself in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and refusing to move until Colleen got there with a threat to sue the school for letting the harassment of her daughter go unpunished.

They had been fast friends since, now both newly eighteen with mere months to go before they're free – not that they'd separate now, bound together as close as two friends can be.

That friendship is why Matt takes it upon himself to nudge Keith awake when the baseball team ambles across the far side of the parking lot down to the field.

“Hey, eye candy dead ahead.”

“Hmm?” Keith cracks an eye open again in interest, pushing up to his elbows fully when he follows the line of Matt's finger. “Oh hot damn.”

Matt can't help but nod in agreement. He may also be interested in the fairer sex, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate the parade of meat in those skin tight white pants as they begin their warm-up stretches. He's focused on Shiro, their captain and his other best friend, as he bends down to stretch out his hamstrings, walking his hands from one ankle to the other. His pants pull tight with the motion and Matt sees Keith's adam's apple bob out of the corner of his eye.

“You're welcome.”

The mop of dark hair nods next to him, reaching one hand out for an absent fist bump as they begin tossing balls back and forth. Judging by Keith's bout of hypnosis he probably wishes they were playing with a different set of balls instead.

“God...” Keith breathes next to him, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm. “I would pay to get ground into a mattress by half of them.”

Matt snickers next to him, eyeing the team as they move. It's a generous assessment – only three or four are anywhere near as good looking as Keith is, and only maybe Shiro and Regris have the personality to back it up.

“You could do better than that if you're paying.” Matt offers idly, watching a bead of sweat trickle down Keith's temple.

“Mmm... too bad I'm broke right?” The crooked smile aimed at him in return makes Matt let loose a bark of laughter into the parking lot, drawing looks over to the car. Shiro throws a wave and a smile to them before he returns to his toss and catch, and Keith lets out a sigh. “Those forearms...”

Matt has to agree with that one. Shiro had been the cause of his first crisis of sexuality before he'd been firmly boxed into the category of attractive golden retriever. Still, he glances down at his own forearm, flexing and releasing his fist as he eyes Keith speculatively.

“You know, I know someone you wouldn't have to pay...” He keeps his tone light and playful as Keith tears his gaze away from the field to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You're not going to try to set me up with someone weird are you?” His nose wrinkles as he throws a look to the doors leading into the parking lot. “Pidge tried that already and I couldn't tell if she was joking or thought my standards were really that low.”

Matt has to suppress a smirk, knowing full well Pidge had been fucking with Keith at the time to see if he would play along for her sake. He had given her a pained look and agreed to one awkward football game date with the guy before letting him down easy and apologizing to an undeserving gremlin for disappointing her.

“Nah, I was thinking less dating and more... fun.” He swallows hard, trusting the heat of the sun to cover the blush he knows is boiling in his cheeks now as Keith's makes an inquisitive noise at him. “Like a no strings attached kind of deal.”

Dark eyes pin him like a butterfly to a cork board.

“You're trying to get me a fuck buddy?” Keith deadpans, jaw hanging open in disbelief. “Do I really look that thirsty?”

Matt shrugs and offer a crooked grin. “I mean, you did just lust after half a below average looking baseball team – barring a few solid outliers.”

Keith's mouth snaps shut as he glances over at the team and shrugs, tone teasing as he slides a sidelong look at Matt. “It wouldn't be a bad way to catch several venereal diseases though I bet.” The eyebrow wiggle is just for show as he licks his lips, bursting into cackles as Matt's face twists in horror.

“Okay, no.” Matt shakes his head to clear the mental image of whatever pustules they probably have down there. “No team VD.” A shiver runs down his spine as he thinks about it, grimace threatening to make itself permanent. “I was thinking closer to home...” He trails off, waiting for Keith the catch the hint.

“Like... the neighbor kid?” Keith cocks his head to the side, half a wince on his face. “I dunno, he's not really my type...”

Matt draws a hand down his face and gives Keith an obvious once over, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. Keith blinks back at him in response, looking down at himself and back up at Matt with a bewildered expression. Matt wants to scream.

“Me. I meant me.”

Eyes blow wide underneath the wisps of hair escaping Keith's ponytail as his mouth forms a little 'o'. Even in this heat his cheeks darken a little further as his gaze skitters down Matt's leaning body and back up to his face.

“You want...?”

Matt shrugs, vaguely uncomfortable now that he's leapt before he looked and has yet to land. “I mean, you're horny. I'm horny... why not?”

“You don't think it would get weird? Living together?” Keith worries his bottom lip between his teeth. It's not a no, and now that Matt knows he's considering it he pushes a little harder.

“I mean, I wouldn't make it weird, would you?” Keith shakes his head and Matt nods, satisfied. “Besides, we're both clean, and mom really wouldn't care. She's been dropping condoms off in my room for years just in case.” He trails off with a shrug, satisfied having said his piece. At least it's out in the open now and he doesn't feel like a creep ogling his friend secretly.

“I mean...” Keith drawls slowly, eyeing Matt in a new light. “If you're willing to give it a shot, I am... but I don't really wanna make it like, a together thing?”

Cringing, Matt shakes his head, flailing his hands in a 'stop' motion between them. “Oh god no, it's not like that... no offense.” Keith blows out a relieved breath and perks up, sitting up a little straighter now and trailing his eyes down Matt's torso where his shirt sticks to his sweaty skin. A devious little smirk pulls across his face, eyes glimmering with mischief as he wiggles his eyebrows at Matt.

“If we let Pidge walk we can make it back to the house and have half an hour alone before Colleen gets home.”

Matt's breath leaves him in a wheeze as his head bobbles. He scrambles on the metal, snagging his keys from his pocket and rolling off the trunk to tug frantically at the door to the car. Keith's laughter follows him as he slides off and circles around to the passenger seat to fold himself in. One long fingered hand finds a home high on Matt's thigh as he throws the car in gear and peels out of the parking space.

He can apologize to Pidge later.

 


End file.
